


Sweater Weather

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [25]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can make a tent out of this thing.” <br/>“Just shut up and wear it.” <br/>“It itches!  I think it has cat hair all over it.  What did she even use for size?” <br/>“Me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

It was one of the ugliest sweaters that Jack has ever seen in his life.  

It was an awful shade of orange that clashed with his hair and was obviously hand made with pumpkins and black cats and bats all over it.  Not to mention the fact that it was about two sizes too big for him. 

Mark had agreed that they were atrocious, but when their elderly neighbor had given them the sweaters for Halloween, it wasn’t like they could refuse. 

“I can make a tent out of this thing.” 

“Just shut up and wear it.” 

“It itches!  I think it has cat hair all over it.  What did she even use for size?” 

“Me.” 

Jack looked over at Mark who was changing clothes in the dead center of the kitchen.  Maybe he had no clue that the windows were open and the group of women walking down the street were watching. 

Deciding to just give in and expose his own torso to the ogling group, he rips off his shirt and reaches for the sweater that Mark was holding out to him. 

Mark was already pulling his identical sweater into place and Jack could see that it fit him well. If it wasn’t a terrible color and didn’t have ridiculous shit all over it, it would look damn good on him. 

When Jack slipped into the scratchy material, it bagged on him.  

The Neck was far too wide, it was just a tad too long, and the sleeves were almost wings.

He flapped his arms, “Mark!! I can FLY.” 

Mark rolled his eyes and plucked him in the nose, “You’re just….batty.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“I did.” 

“I think that one physically hurt.” 

Mark laughed, “Let’s go show her how good these look on us.” 

“I look horrible.” 

Mark turned and inspected Jack for a moment.  He had both hands at the collar of the sweater and the sleeves pulled up over his fingers.  It had to be the most adorable thing that Mark had ever seen in his life. 

He stepped closer to his adorably cozy boyfriend and placed the palms of his hands on Jack’s cheeks. 

“You are breathtaking no matter what you wear.” 

A blush covered Jack’s face and his heart turned to goop.  “That was so lame.” 

“You loved it.” Mark whispered before leaning closer and nibbling softly at Jack’s bottom lip, asking for a kiss. 

“Mm-hm.” 

Jack tilted just that little bit forward and pressed a kiss against Mark’s lips.  Once.  Twice.  

Eventually, they were full on making out in the middle of their kitchen.  Jack’s back was pressed against the fridge and his hands were somehow knotted in Mark’s hair.  

Mark pulled away and pressed his face against Jack’s neck, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent. 

Cringing a bit, he pulled back and made a face. 

“What the fuck? I don’t _stink_ you ass.” 

Mark chuckled and pressed his face once again at the base of Jack’s throat.  He took a moment to nibble there before kissing and nuzzling his way to Jack’s ear. 

Jack shuddered at the hot breath crawling up his throat.

His stomach cartwheeled when he felt breathing against his ear he twitched in anticipation.  His boyfriend’s voice could always cause sensations to swirl around in his body. 

Mark pulled ever so softy at Jack’s earlobe before grabbing on to Jack’s sweater and whispering in a deep, hot voice, “Your sweater smells like old people.” 

Jack froze and Mark began to inch away from him before-

“Fucking MARK.” 


End file.
